The Man Who Could Sit Anywhere
The Man Who Could Sit Anywhere is the sixth animated short for Cyanide and Happiness. Plot The episode starts with Cliff Miller coming into a story called "Sweet Seats: Chairs and More". He comes up to BlueShirt, who is a worker at the store, who immediately welcomes him and offers to help Cliff find something. Cliff dismisses BlueShirt and goes over to a red-lined chair sitting down and exclaims about how comfortable the chair is. He tries a few other chairs and finds that they're all increasingly comfortable. Suddenly, Cliff has a realization that it's not the chairs that are comfortable but it's his own butt proclaiming in excitement that he has the most comfortable ass in the world and that he can sit wherever he wants. He proceeds to make a mess in the chair store before running out in a fit of laughter. A montage starts starring cliff sitting in multiple places including: *A normal chair in front of his tv on: **The normal seat **The arm **The top *On top of his tv *In the birdbath outside *On the fence *All around the coffee table *On a wall *On a busstop bench *On a hobo laying on a bench *On a piano in the middle of a concert *In a tree *On a public toilet seat *On a urinal *On top of the dividing wall in the bathroom *On the sink *Sticking his bare butt under the hand dryer *On the lap of the Lincoln Memorial statue *On the tip of the Effle Tower *On the Great Wall of China *On a clam underwater *On the head of a monk who's sitting on a bed of nails (much to the monk's pain) *On Stone Hinge *Next to the Thinker *On a bench next to the Leaning Tower of Pisa *In a couch seat on an airplane *And back in his chair Finally, he finds himself in a doctors office where a concerned doctor tells him that he has Ass Cancer. Cliff Miller repeats this in shock and the doctor explains that it's when he has cancer in his ass. Cliff wonders how this could happen. The doctor tells him to think and asks if he sat on anything radioactive lately. To which Cliff has a flashback to himself sitting on a barrel of radioactive waste. Cliff starts crying and asks how long he has. The scene abruptly changes to a grave stone that is where we learn his name and the stone says as a note "He had a comfortable ass." In the post-credits scene, a lighter BlueShirt wheels a large crate into Sweet Seats and asks BlueShirt if he knew Cliff Miller clarifying that he's the man with the comfortable ass. BlueShirt realizes who the man was talking about and explains that he didn't know him but he came into his store for like thirty seconds. The lighter BlueShirt says that Cliff wanted him to have this and motions to the crate. BlueShirt is surprised and a bit hesitant. The delivery man leaves and BlueShirt opens the crate to find a chair with Cliff Miller's ass sewn to it much to BlueShirt's horror. Which makes him say "WHAT THE F-" before the ending screen shows up. Deaths *Cliff Miller dies from ass cancer. Injuries *A monk is pressed into the nails from Cliff Miller sitting on his head. *Cliff Miller gets ass cancer from sitting on a vat of radio active waste. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature a post-credits scene. *This is the first episode to give a character an actual name. *When on the bench in front of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Cliff was reading one of the Cyanide and Happiness books. *Because of the montage, this is by far the episode to take place in the most geographical locations. Category:Shorts Category:Shorts with Blueshirt Category:2010 Shorts Category:Shorts with Named Characters